Heavenly Eye Mizutsune
by MonsterHumper
Summary: When a foray in the misty peaks goes astray, a hunter stumbles upon a fantastic discovery. From there things heat up. (f) Hunter x (m) Heavenly Eye Mizutsune


I swam through the air, wondering why I had agreed to this. 'Get out into the field a little more' was the original thought I'd had, but as the sticky air clung to my clothes I was having my twentieth substantial doubt of the day. I was the hired grunt help at the Wycademy. I'd make sure boxes were stocked up for hunter quests, sometimes I'd even fly up in the spotting balloons. Mostly I did odd jobs here and there. Occasionally I would pick up the gathering quests if we had a shortage of low rank hunters. Life went on and there was no shortage of need for unique herbs, ripened mushrooms and white livers. Today was different though; I was on a scouting mission. I'd earned enough points at the academy that I qualified. As a spur of the moment decision I agreed. What a mistake. What a friggin goddamned mistake.

I pushed aside the thicket, stopping with a sigh of relief. Ahead of me I was a crisp waterfall, the water mist cooling the air nicely. I walked towards it, keeping an eye out for the Nargacuga that was supposed to be roaming the area.

I heard the crackle of leaves behind me and turned, flinching. I searched frantically for the telltale raven-coloured coat and glowing red eyes I'd read about, but saw nothing. I stood at attention, waiting, watching. I could only relax when a few Jaggi popped out of the bushes a moment later. I sighed and chastised myself. They jumped around, nipping at each other, currently oblivious to my presence. I continued on, finding a few bugs by the waterfall. I knelt to collect some of them, knowing I could earn some easy zenny.

I relished the water mist on my face, closing my eyes against the refreshing sensation, enjoying the few clouds that blocked the sun. Or at least I had thought it was the clouds obscuring the sun's light. I opened my eyes feeling a warm puff on my face and froze instantly. The mist on my face abated as a long fox-like head parted the water, it's long iridescent fins erect as its feelers moved gently in my direction. Its eyes lit up in a ghostly blue.

I fell back from my kneel, gaping at the huge creature before me. It's eyes narrowed in warning and I knew I'd have to figure out something quick.

My fingers clawed at the smooth stones, water soaking my clothes completely. I saw the creature rear its head back and a mighty bellow left its throat, paralyzing me. It's muscles tensed, it's eye focused on me. I reached for my small shield, quivering behind it, forgetting about my sword completely. I was thrown back, a rush of people fur slapping against my shield and me. With a few feet between me and the monster I did the only thing I could think of. I turned my pack over, spilling out my entire store of meats on the ground. Its eyes still stared, watching, and it walked closer. Closing up my pack I turned my back and hauled it away, running as fast as I could.

-

"A Mizutsune?"

"Sounds like it, from what you described. I'd take a look at the Wycademy's notes if you want to know more about it. I've never seen one myself."

"Thanks." Though it was easier said than done. I had to do some digging, but found some records. There was even an artist's depiction on it based on the descriptions. It looked similar, though none of them seemed to have the blue light surrounding its eye.

I tried to keep the monster off my mind over the next few days, but I found myself straying back. I knew this one was different from the regular Mizutsunes described. That was how I ended up back at the misty peaks, trudging through the muggy weather and hazardous terrain.

The leaves rustled as I took my time, gathering insects and honey and becoming more at ease with being surrounded by wild nature. I walked through the low hanging trees, calm enough to appreciate the beauty of the scenery around me. I heard a robust rustle and turned, assuming it to be some Jaggi again.

Only this time it wasn't.

While I hadn't been looking the large black beast had closed the distance from me to the tree line by half. I froze instinctively, like some rabbit being spied by its predator. One look at its thick forearms and claws was enough to tell who would win in a fight.

It's red eyes pierced me, it's lean hunter's body moving just a fraction, but completely smooth and soft for a beast it's size.

I turned and ran, hearing its snake-like call follow me. I was almost out of the forest clearing. I could get back to the camp. The Narga had foregone subtlety now and I could hear it leaping towards me. I pumped my legs as fast as I could but the Narga easily bounded in front of me blocking my exit.

I pulled out my shield frantically, fastening it to my arm. It snapped its jaws towards me and I backed away, keeping an eye on its movements now. I kept backing up, dodging its half-hearted attacks until I was a safe distance away. I discarded my defensive stance and turned to run for an exit. Again I heard the Narga at work. I turned back in time to see him winding up. I tried to get my shield in front of me for his leap, but instead of jumping at me his tail swung around, its spiked tail easily reaching me. It felt like I had been punched in the stomach as I flew back, gasping for the air that eluded me. I struggled up, the adrenaline and fear pushing me more than anything else. The Narga was still coming. I turned and sprinted, but with every step I could feel a new pain springing up from my wounds. My body was full of Narga needles and each fast movement hurt like new wound.

I hobbled out from beneath the Narga's watch, coming again to the waterfall. I limped to it, hoping to get the panther-like monster to lose my scent and leave me alone.

I wasn't fast enough, not even by half. Still a few feet away the Narga spotted me. I wanted to cry.

"Leave me alone!" I pleaded, my body losing all its strength. My legs crumpled beneath me and the Narga stalked closer. I lifted my shield as a last futile effort, curled behind the small bowl of metal, shaking and shivering wet despite the heat. Around me I could see thin streams of blood coming from me. Was this how it would end?

My heart pounded, my vision swimming. All I could see were those red eyes. Those hateful red eyes.

"Stop..!" Were the only feeble words I had left on my heavy tongue. "Stop!"

Everything went black.

I jumped up instantly, my eyes shooting open, my body burning anew with the wounds from the Narga. I winced, noticing first the herbs pressed to my wounds and second the large cavern I was in. My hands brushed against the soft moss that grew on the ground, making a plush carpet of the stones. Faintly I could hear the waterfall in the back and there was a small pool of still water at the base of a tiny hill, more a bump than anything else.

'How did I get here?' I wondered, surprised when my I found my pack. I crawled towards it, though it looked as if it had been rifled through. I grabbed some of the potions that were left and drank them down, feeling instantly better. That's when I noticed the Narga needles that had been in me before lying beside where I had woken up. Odd.

I went to shoulder my pack and find a way out, but coming through the darkness of the only exit was the heavenly eye Mizutsune I'd seen before. I still stiff as a board, still unsure if I should sit quietly or run. It seemed to be coming straight for me.

My fists clenched as the Mizutsune sniffed at me. As it drew close I could see a latticework of scars on its face, making both eyes useless. Instinctively I reached out to trace a finger along those pale lines.

I was down on the ground before I knew what happened, the Mizutsune's claw pressing into my chest. My hands shot up in a sign of surrender that I had no idea if it understood. There was a deep rumble coming from its chest, but as I stayed still, it dwindled.

It was from this new angle that I could see a few fresh wounds sprouting from the purple fur on its body. There were some new angry claw marks on his torso. I didn't dare approach it after the last incident, lest I wanted to lose a hand. My new problem made itself known. I had to get out of here, but I didn't know my way. I knew for whatever reason that I was in here, the Mizutsune wouldn't tolerate my presence for long. Despite this, I found myself longing to stay longer. I wanted to know more about this fantastic creature that had seemed to be laregely peaceful. It was beautiful.

As if it could hear my thoughts, its head turned over its shoulder. I could see its ears working hard, then after a long moment it turned towards me, its tail swiping and bubbles splashing in my face. My eyes closed on impulse but it was too late. It didn't sting as much as soap - it more felt like water that had dried out my eyes, but the hue of the bubbles had blinded me. I rubbed furiously them, confused. I stopped struggling as I felt the front of my shirt begin I hold all my weight. On my neck I could feel the warm air from the Mizutsune. It had picked me up and was now carrying me!

I tried not to move and upset it, but I was still wondering anxiously where it was taking me. I slowly felt the air becoming more hot and humid, and the roar of the waterfall becoming louder.

Abruptly I was dropped, my unsuspecting legs collapsing, driving my knees into a pool of water and the stones that lay beneath. I inhaled sharply, the sting of bone on rock bringing me back to reality. I quickly rinsed my face with the cool water, turning around but no longer seeing the Mizutsune. It had brought me back up from what I guess what its layer. A cool sting in my heart let me know it hadn't trusted me enough to know where its den was. Well, who would blame it?

Part of me understood, but part of me longed to have the Mizutsune accept me and trust me. It had been the creature that had helped me away from the Nargacuga, and I wanted in some way to help it back – as unrealistic of a thought as that was. With a sigh, I knew there was nothing else I could do today. I turned and begin to head back, knowing I would be back soon.

Weeks passed, and I kept finding reasons to go back to the misty peaks waterfall. Every time I didn't see my Mizutsune. I was starting to get discouraged at this point. Had it moved it's hiding den just in case I had found it again? The thought of a hunter attacking the Mizutsune after it had helped them was heartbreaking. What kind of life had it gone through to warrant all the scars on its body? The more time passed, the more my thoughts became obsessed with the Mizutsune I had seen. But I could only wonder and keep coming back to the places I knew it had been once.

A month after my visit to the den, my vibrant hope had dwindled to a tiny flame. I'd seen no track and no fur anywhere around. I was just about to head home for the day, my pack barely filled with bugs and mushrooms when the Mizutsune came limping to the waterfall. If it saw me, it ignored me, and I found out why. Just behind it was the Narga I had run into once. There were fresh wounds on the Mizutsune that filled me with an unreasonable rage. It had been through enough, the Narga should just leave it alone.

It prowled closer and I knew though it was close, the Mizutsune would not reveal its den. Knowing this, I knew I had to do something. I ran in between the two. The Narga's eyes almost looked as if they were about to laugh. I clenched my fist hard around the round ball I had begun to carry with me.

The Narga jumped once, twice, then it was close enough to throw. With all my might I lobbed the bomb into the air, nearly wincing myself when I heard the loud high-pitched noise. The Narga reeled away, it sensitive ears damaged. With a mighty beating of its wings, it flew away.

I turned around just in time to see the purple fur sliding behind the waterfall's water. I followed quickly, tracking the Mizutsune's trail downwards, all the way until we arrived at the moss den I'd woken up in. I hid, watching as the Mizutsune curled up weakly, licking its wounds. I waited a bit of time - enough for it to calm down before stepping out into the open. Seeing me for the first time the Mizutsune lifted its head slowly, its feelers moving softly. I could hear the beginning of a growl in its throat. In response I took out some meat and approached very slowly, meat first.

When I was close enough it sniffed at it, it's jaw closing tentatively around it before it decided it wasn't soiled in anyway. It sniffed at me, I assumed wanting more. Gladly, I emptied out my stores in front of the creature and while it was eating I went towards its wound. Taking out herbs I pressed them against the cuts, pouring some clear water overtop to wash away dirt and debris. I heard the creature hiss in discomfort, but it did not snap at me like before when I had tried to touch it. While it was still occupied I took out a few of the potions in my bag and begun dropping them overtop. The wounds fizzed and healed up, a thin line the only indication it had ever been there. I continued my careful work, not realizing when the Mizutsune had finished the meat and had simply begun to keep still, its fur swaying gently, clinging to my hand when it passed over.

I only did notice when the creature shifted, its face coming eye to eye with me. I reached up a hand, instantly drawn to the scars again and was slapped with bubbles in response. I blinked in surprise, suddenly dropping wet and covered head to toe. Looking closer I could see its find gleaming faintly, small whispered and furs lifting to sense the shape of me. Of course this would be its way to see. I smiled, knowing just a little more about this magnificent creature.

Again I reached out my hand, and this time I met the warm skin of the wyvern before me. I traced the more delicate skin of its face, my fingers finding the grooves of scars, and its surprisingly soft cheekbones. Instead of a growl this time a hum buzzed inside its body, it's features relaxing into what I liked to think contentment.

I grin widened and I continued feeling down, burying my hands in the purple fur, light and fluffy as more bubbles oozed from the skin beneath. Feeling this, the Mizutsune rolled onto its side, exposing its stomach to more of my touches. I reached further along, feeling the curve of its rib cage. I took a step forward to steady myself. My foot slipped out from underneath me, causing all my weight to flip forwards.

My face smacked into its lower stomach, the rest of my body tumbling after. All I could see for a long second was that soft purple fur, as more bubble foam coated me anew. I giggled at myself, putting a hand deep inside its fur and pushing myself up. I frowned as my hand found skin feeling a small hard lump on its surface. Brushing my hand against it again I wondered if my Mizutsune was okay.

I brushed back the purple fur, trying to get a better look, when it begun to move beneath my hand. I gasped as a fold of skin peeled back and the lump kept on growing outwards until a long iridescent shaft stood erect before me.

"O-oh! W-well..." I stammered, trying to look away. I had just apparently turned on a Mizutsune. "So... so sorry to have done this to you." I blabbed on, knowing _he_ couldn't understand me, but nervously trying to explain all the same. "Oh!"

I stumbled forwards as his fluffy tail came behind me and pulled me close to his face. He buried his snout right between my legs, rubbing a very sensitive spot. I gasped as he nuzzled in further, his purple fur rippling in excitement. I tried to back away but again my feet betrayed me and slipped out from beneath me.

On the ground he took advantage to slip one of his curved claws around my shirt, bringing it up and over my head. He tried the same with my bra, but found it too tight for a slip. Dragging through, the material ripped off easily, leaving my breasts to spill over my chest.

The Mizutsune placed his fox-like features over me, his whiskers brushing against my skin, sending small shivers throughout me. He was feeling my body right now, taking in my shape and curves. They moved like tendrils over my mountains and valleys, slipping beneath my breasts and around my nipples. I felt my body reacting to the teasing touches, as wrong as I knew it was.

A small moan escaped as one of his tendrils flicked the tip of my nipple. I could see his fins moving in interest, learning about my body. He flicked again, drawing another hum of pleasure from my throat. A thick purr sounded in his throat again, his claw hooking now onto my pants.

"Ah, wait!" I said suddenly, placing a hand abruptly on his claw. His humming stopped, a couple of clicks sounding his curiosity.

We were already at a point of no return. I looked to his arousal, and at my own. It was wrong to do, but what better way to show him I trusted him and that he could trust me? We were already so close now.

"I... just don't want to rip my pants." I finished, unzipping them and sliding them off, along with my undergarments. I stood and tossed them off to the side, standing fully naked in front of my Mizutsune.

"Okay." I breathed, opening my arms wide.

His tail circled me, covering me head to foot with bubbles, the moist foam dripping down my body and settling in the crevices. Again I felt his tendrils resume their search, now eagerly feeling my newly exposed areas.

As he searched lower, I ran my hands overtop his head, running a hand up his smooth fin. I was surprised it was warm. The yellow and red opulence of it made everything feel like it had a dream-like quality.

"Ah..!" My body shook as his tendrils found the nook between my legs and explored inside. I found myself curving onto the head of my Mizutsune, my face pressed up against his pale membrane.

I squeaked as I felt something thicker than his whiskers enter me, long and slow. My thighs clenched at both sides of his head, though for his big structure he probably didn't feel it at all. He removed his tongue slowly, then inserted it again. This time it felt slicker than before. While it was inside I could feel something ooze out, similar to the bubbles that coated me. Although I was already wet before, with the Mizutsune's help, now I was dripping.

I stood before him, aching with desire. It didn't matter that he was a beast anymore. All that mattered was that I wanted him. My scarred Mizutsune.

My mixture dripped down my thighs, my body more than ready. I turned around, kneeling on the soft moss, my legs spread open, my entrance facing my erect Mizutsune. His deep hum returned as he crawled atop me, his purple fur still dripping bubbles.

I felt his thick warmth press against me, slick and slippery. I found him with my hand and helped to guide him inside. With a deep rumble of satisfaction he plunged slowly into me, his warmth filling me up in one thrust. A contented sigh of my own escaped my lips as he separated me and plunged deeply into my most private of places.

"Ah! My Mizutsune," I sighed, the sweet ache of his throbbing cock rubbing pleasurably against me.

He pulled back, letting me feel the small ridges on his organ that massaged my insides. My head swam with pleasure as I was continually dripped upon, the moisture finding where we met, and so keeping it slippery.

I begin to meet his thrusts, pushing myself back even further into his organ, burying myself as deep as my body would allow into his purple fur. I could hear his purring of approval as his thrusts came faster. Our bodies moved with each other, wet sounds emitting whenever our hips met each other. I shivered, feeling moisture drippings down my legs, not knowing if it was mine or his.

Slowly he moved from overtop of me. His hips stayed plunging into me, but his front half he curled around so his face now was across from mine.

I gasped, my heart beating with all the activity and pleasure building inside of me. I grabbed desperately for my Mizutsune, his slim face coming to meet my cheek affectionately.

"Ahh! Mizu..! My Mizu!" I gasped, feeling his whiskers exploring my breasts. I turned my head to the side, placing small kisses across his scars, my body aching and feverish. I could feel the pleasure in my belly growing stronger.

I could hear my Mizutsune's breath coming equally as hard, his thrusts coming harder and even more frantic. He was close, I could feel it.

I kept bringing my hips onto his, each new thrust bringing myself closer to climax. I rode on his shaft, slamming into him desperately, my legs wide open, my insides accepting.

"Mizu! I'm going to come!" I breathed, my body as hot as a coal. "I'm coming!" I gasped as the Mizutsune's hot ejaculate shot into me, my body convulsing with an instant orgasm. I cried out in pleasure, my voice mingling with the deep growl of my Mizutsune. My legs became weak as my inner muscles still clutched onto my scarred lover. My arms around him went slack and I rested my forehead against his. I could still feel his sperm shooting into me, filling me up. It felt like he had plugged me up, like he wanted to keep all his brew deep inside me.

We spent a few moments reveling in the ecstasy that was each other's bodies before my Mizutsune pulled out of me. His cum ran out of me in rivulets, running down my thigh and pooling at my knees. My body still vibrated with the after effects, my entrance feeling stretched and well satisfied.

I rolled onto my front, looking at my Mizutsune, knowing no one else to have ever had such an experience before. He yawned, fully fed, healed and freshly fucked. He walked lazily over to a small round indent in the moss, curling up comfortably. He yawned again, his fins still alert as his head turned my direction. I didn't know if that was a sign for me to leave or for me to stay. I guess I had hesitated too long and he saw fit to give me another clue.

He rolled onto his side, exposing his vibrant purple fur to me, his fins still alert and waiting for my next move.

I could feel a grin growing on my face as I wondered over. I knelt, pressing myself deep into his purple fur. He hummed a purr of approval, his tail wrapping around the both of us.

Just my Mizutsune and I.


End file.
